The present invention relates to cable guides for bicycles, and more particularly to a cable guide for a control cable extending between an actuator and a suspension system.
Bicycle suspension systems are designed to absorb the impacts and vibrations typically experienced by riders when the bicycle traverses irregularities on the riding surface. Some suspension systems are provided with a lockout mechanism that turns the suspension on or off. When the suspension is on, it is compliant and displaces in response to bumps in the road. When the suspension is off or “locked out,” it becomes substantially rigid and does not displace in response to road irregularities. Additionally, suspension systems have been provided with control devices that adjust the characteristics of the suspension such as travel and spring rate. Typically, a rider operates these control devices by turning a knob located at the top or the bottom of the fork. So located, the rider must remove his or her hand from the handlebar to operate the knob.
To solve the above problem, a remote actuator is provided on the handlebar and is connected to the lockout mechanism through a control cable. The cable system should be routed as directly as possible to minimize friction. By minimizing friction in the cable system, the actuating force at the handlebar is also minimized. Advantageously, the control cable is protected from contaminants to minimize friction. Further, to reduce cost, it is desirable to provide a remote actuator that is retrofitted to an existing control device local to the suspension system. This may be accomplished by replacing the actuator or knob of the existing control device with a simple spool connectable to the control cable.
A cable guide 100 for a remote actuated suspension system has been previously provided as shown in FIG. 1, however, there are several drawbacks to the system. The guide 100 includes a redirect spool 110 for changing the direction of the control cable 116 extending from a lever 118 located on a top 130 of the fork. The spool 110 is located at a very high stress point 112 on a crown 114. Further, the 180-degree change in direction of the control cable between the lever and the spool, adds friction, thereby reducing the life of the control cable.
Another cable guide 130 for a remote actuated suspension system is shown in FIG. 2. There is also a drawback to this design: the cable guide 130 clamps onto a cap 134 of the suspension system. The cap 134 has a low profile to avoid interference with the bicycle frame. Accordingly, there is limited space on the cap 134 to attach the cable guide 130. As a result, the cable guide 130 can be easily snapped off the cap 134 by a strong pulling force on the control cable 136. Further, the system of FIG. 2 is not easily retrofittable to an existing control device local to the suspension system. Therefore, there is a need for a cable guide that minimizes friction, contamination and cost.